fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite! (Transcript)
The official transcript of the fanmade movie, Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite!. Enjoy! Note:The Title name, when used in the story, will be in English. I may make a Romaji version. Just noting. Now, hope you like! Full Transcript Opening ''-Nozomi, Akane, Milk, and Candy are on a stage. Behind them is a background of the Pretty Cures, with the movie title.-'' Nozomi:Hello there! Welcome to Pretty Cure All Stars DX4:Pretty Cure United as One! Akane:So, before it begins, well, for real, we are going to do a little segment with Nozomi's friend, Milk, and my friend, Candy! Milk:Hi there-miru! Candy:Konichiwa-kuru~ Akane:If you didn't know, what Candy said, "Konichiwa", is hello in Japanese. Nozomi:Yes!'' -giggles-'' Anyways, we are here not only to talk about an item you all posess, but 4 new friends! Akane:That's right! They will talk about this item as well! Milk:They are Princess Emily-miru,... Candy:Princess Kaitlan-kuru~,... Nozomi:Princess Shelby,... Akane:And Princess Ella! ''-The princesses walk on stage-'' Emily:Hi there! I am super-excited for the movie! Shelby:It's going to be great! Ella:It's cool we are in it! Kaitlan:Hello everybody! Let's begin... Nozomi:These items are Wish Sticks, here to help out Pretty Cure! Akane:Everyone, including you, has one! Milk:Our friends in the movie and their kingdoms, or worlds, will be granted them too-miru! Candy:Do they know how to use them-kuru~''?'' Nozomi:Let's show them just in case!'' -winks-'' Akane:Got it! Bring out the demo, please! -''A large monster appears on stage, only to be Coco & Natts-'' Milk:Let's transform! Nozomi:Yeah! Akane:Let's do it! Milk: -''Becomes'' Kurumi- ''Let's go! Emily, Kaitlan, Shelby, and Ella:Alright! ''-Lights quickly go off, and come back on, as the girls are now Cure Dream, Milky Rose, Cure Sunny, Cure Love, Cure Floral, Cure Star, and Cure Hope-'' Cure Dream:The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Milky Rose:The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! Cure Sunny:The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Love:The pink heart of happiness and love, Cure Love! Cure Floral:The orange flower of courage, Cure Floral! Cure Star:The shooting star of determination, Cure Star! Cure Hope:The yellow peace sign of kindness, Cure Hope! Cures and Milky Rose:We are Pretty Cure! ''-Cures try to "attack" the "monster" but miss, and gets hit by the "monster"-'' ''-Daisy and Miki come on stage, and are seen wishing (Miki) and waving and shouting words of encouragement (Daisy).-'' Daisy: -waving stick-'' Let's go Pretty Cure! You can do it! Everyone has faith in you! Miki:Come on everybody, wish and cheer on Pretty Cure with us! ''-words of'' '''encouragement, such as, "Go Pretty Cure!" "You can do it, Pretty Cure!" "Fight on, team!" "Never give up!" are heard from the crowd. The Pretty Cure get up, and perform attacks.-'' Dream:Pretty Cure, Shooting Star! Milky Rose:Milky Rose Blizzard! Sunny:Pretty Cure, Sunny Fire... Burning! Love:Pretty Cure, Love Cyclone! Floral:Pretty Cure, Floral Lightning! Star:Pretty Cure, Star Storm! Hope:Pretty Cure, Hope Tornado! ''-All attacks are sent forth, and destroy the "monster", allowing Coco and Natts to appear-'' Nozomi:Good job, "monster"! Tehehe! Akane:Thanks, Daisy and Miki-chan! Milky Rose, Love, Star, Floral, and Hope:Thank you everyone, for wishing us on! Be prepared to help! Candy:3-kuru~ Coco and Natts:2, Cures:1,! All:Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 is playing NOW! ''-lights fade to black-'' The Princesses' Visit to Earth ''-The Heart Kingdom is shown, it is quite peaceful. The camera comes upon Princess Emily's room, and zooms in to find the girls are together, talking.-'' Princess Emily:I'm glad today is peaceful! I really hope no evil comes to this kingdom, or yours..... Princess Kaitlan:Because if it does, we'll destroy it in a second! Nothing's to powerful for us! Princess Shelby:But.... What if there is? Princess Ella:Shelby is right. What if we get defeated? What if there's more Pretty Cure out there?? ''-The other princesses are in shock- Emily:What?! That's crazy! Shelby:A little out of the box thinking, eh? Kaitlan:Hmm... She could be right! I mean, really! We can't be just ''a team of superheroes! There could be generations of them!! Cream:Hi girls! ''-is carrying a letter-'' Princesses:Hi Cream!! ''-smiles-'' Emily:What's that letter in your hand? Kaitlan:Is it about Pretty Cure? Shelby:Possibly. If Cream is delivering it, and we are all here, could be! Ella:Is it, or not? Cream:Yep! It is a letter for Pretty Cure, you guys! Emily:-takes the letter carefully and gets it out of its envelope. She starts reading it.-'' Emily'' -reading''-:Dear Pretty Cure, Hi there! I am a friend of Cream, and I have invited you to come visit us here on Earth, where we currently are, waiting for you! I haven't told my human-friends yet, but I am positive they want to meet you! Hope to see you soon! Kaitlan:Name? Emily:There's no name... Ella:That's odd.... Shelby:Cream, it said the person is friends with you. Could you- Cream:No, I'm not telling, it's a surprise! Princesses:Aww! Kaitlan:But hey! It's a surprise! Sweet! Emily and Shelby:I guess... Ella:Girls! Let's think positive! Emily, Kaitlan, and Shelby:Of course you say that, Cure Hope. ''-sighs-'' Ella:I'm trying to help... Emily:Whatever.. Are you all ready to go! Kaitlan:Yeah! I think my mom took me once as a kid... Ella, Shelby, and Emily:REALLY!? ''-surprised looks on their faces-'' Kaitlan:Oh yeah! She did! She had a friend who had a friend there and we went and saw her! Emily:''-Very interested- That's so cool! What's her name? Kaitlan:Something like, Summer. Emily, Shelby, and Ella:Summer? ''-REALLY dissapointed-'' Kaitlan:Or was it Alana? Yeah, Alana!! I remember! Emily:Neat! Shelby:Sweet! Ella:Interesting. -smiles-'' Emily:Anyway, we should go! ''-The other princesses nod-'' Cream:Okay!! ''-uses a teleportation spell-'' Emily:''-While teleporting- You know how to teleport people??! Kaitlan:Awesome! You could teleport monsters to the abyss! Cream:I barely use it. I don't have much of it left, but I have enough to get us there and back. Emily:Oh.. ''-Girls appear on Earth outside a cafe-'' Emily:Wow! Shelby:Cool! Ella:Amazing! Kaitlan:Exactly how I remember it! Cream:Ok, this way! Emily:But shouldn't we get more... ''Casual clothes? Cream:True, come on! I know a shop that is near! A Fight With a New Challenge Emily:''-Her eyes become pink hearts- Wow! It's so pretty! Is there pink and heart sections? Cream and other princesses: -''sigh-'' Oh, Emily.... Kaitlan:Let's split up. I'm gonna go look for awesome tomboy clothes, since I never wear them, besides sports. Shelby:I'll tag along. Cream, Ella, I'm sure you won't mind going with Emily, would you? Cream and Ella: -looks down at the floor-'' I guess.... ''-is really unprepared- '' Kaitlan:Okay. Thanks! Gotta go! Meet you in about.... 20 or 10 minutes? Cream:Seems good to me, if we can drag Emily away. Shelby:She'll be fine! Just.. Maybe buy her something if she's not going to.... Ella:Oh, no, do we have any money? Kaitlan:I only have..... ''-checks in her pockets and her face lights up-'' 100 dollars! My mom must know I'm here, and sent it, as she has saved money from this planet! But the last time, she didn't have that much... ''-whispers- Duplication spell, probably. ''-Talks in normal voice-'' Anyway, 20 dollars for everyone! Cream, if you don't want anything, I'll send the money back to my mom, 'kay? Cream:Alright! Let's go! ''-Music plays. The first thing seen is Kaitlan and Shelby gathering clothes to try out. Then Emily, Cream, and Ella are shown as Emily steps out of the changing room, and is seen with a pink headband with a heart, and pink heart clothes. Emily hands it to Ella, who holds it for her. Next, it goes back to Kaitlan and Shelby as they are trying out clothes. Kaitlan is wearing an orange and green striped shirt, and Shelby has on a blue star shaped shirt. Both have jeans their favorite color. Once again Emily is shown, this time paying for her clothes. She recieves 7 pink bags for her clothes. Then Kaitlan and Shelby are paying, they recieve bags for their color. Ella is then shown picking out her own clothes and then pays. The music fades as the girls and Cream meet up with each other outside of the store.-'' Kaitlan:So, you got Emily out? Emily:Yes... ''-looks annoyed-'' Shelby:Let's find Cream's friend and then go show each other our clothes. Ella:Good idea! Cream:Come on! ''-Suddenly, the sky turns black. Humans around the girls look surprised and afraid.-'' Kaitlan:What the- It couldn't be Evila.. Could it? ''-A full black spiny monster with bright red eyes appears and goes for the humans. They are terrified and run. Those who have children carry them while running. All except the princesses and Cream leave.-'' Monster: -Has a deep, dark, sinister voice-'' Hmph, girls. Even if you're Pretty Cure, I'll crush you. Emily:EXCUSE ME!? YOU'RE NEVER GETTING PAST US! Ella, please, take Cream to safety! We got this! Kaitlan: ''-Whispers- Emily... ''-Shouts- ''Let's go! Shelby:We'll show you! Emily, Kaitlan, and Shelby:Pretty Cure.. ''-Emily takes her bottom heart earring, Kaitlan takes her flower on the back of her bracelet, and Shelby takes her middle star out of the three on her necklace. The girls hold it out, and it becomes their transformation tiara.- Emily, Kaitlan, and Shelby:Royal Power! ''-The girls go into their threesome group transformation-'' Emily:The pink heart of happiness and love, Cure Love! Kaitlan:The orange flower of courage, Cure Floral! Shelby:The shooting star of determination, Cure Star! Love, Floral, and Star:Together, by the power of the Legendary Pure Jewel, we will destroy evil and make them sorry! We are Princess Power Pretty Cure! Monster:Of course. Well, princesses, want to play? Well, I'll do that for you! ''-laughs viciously-'' Love:Yeah right! Pretty Cure Love Cyclone! ''-Does no effect-'' Love:What?! No! That never happens! Star:I got it! Pretty Cure Star Storm... Crash! ''-Still nothing-'' Star:Oh, man, we are screwed.. Floral:I'm kinda here too... ''-Has a TT look on her face-'' Star:It won't work! Floral:You at least have to try! What's with you?! Pretty Cure Floral Lightning... Supreme! ''-A slight amount of damage is thought to be taken-'' ''-The monster grows a slight-'' Hope:Pretty Cure Hope Tornado.. Demolishing! ''-The girls and monster are surprised-'' Love, Floral, and Star:Hope!! Hope:I'm here for ya! Monster:''-laughs viciously- Thanks for the energy. It will be used to revive the most powerful darkness yet. I'm sure any other idiotic Cure like you guys would do the same. Floral:I AM NO IDIOT! I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS, AND BELEIVE, UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC DARK CLAN! YOU'LL NEVER FINISH US! YOU WILL FALL INTO THE ABYSS OF DEFEAT! Love, Hope, and Star:....Floral-chan..... ''-Surprised-'' Monster:That's so sweet of you sticking up for your baby friends. But it won't change the fact the darkness will oevrcome all. Star:HEY! I AM NOT A BABY! NEITHER ARE MY FRIENDS! YOU LITTLE MONSTER! YOU.... I SWEAR YOU WILL PERISH, ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR "FRIENDS"! YOU- ''-is out of breath, and breathes heavily-'' Monster:As long as you girls are angry, sad, or out of breath, it will become more energy. Floral:WHAT?! ''-shocked-'' Love:Not fair. ''-turns away-'' Floral:What if he's fooling us? We have to stay strong! Love:I..I.. ''-turns around angry and on fire- ''I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU WILL DIE! Star and Hope: NO! LOVE! DON'T! NOT NOW! Floral:Wait! Love! Please, don't! ''-Dives in front of her and gets hit. She falls and loses her form.- Star and Hope:FLORAL! Love:FLORAL-CHAN!! Monster:Selfish girls. I'd best be leaving you to your funeral. Hope:YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!! ''-The monster dissapears-'' Cream:''-Flies over to see what happened, and is in shock- Floral!! Love:-Gets tears in her eyes- It's.. It's my fault... ''-tries to hold her tears back-'' Cream:What happened? Floral:I.. Blocked Love's... Attack...I had to... Just... Please... Get me... To a bed.. Once we're there.... ''-shuts her eyes-'' Love:Okay... Cream:Why did she block the attack? Star:Because the monster would gain more power and energy... Hope:And that anger would make what Star said worse. Cream:Oh.... We should go. Star and Hope:Okay. Love:First, we should detransform. Cream:Yes. ''-The girls are now theirselves again- Shelby:Come on. ''-Lights fade to black. A short film comes on. (For more information on the film, see Dance Practice.)''- The Pretty Cures' Challenger ''-Lights come back on-'' ''-All Pretty Cures besides Princess Power Pretty Cure! and Love are seen inside Love's house. Nobody is home except them. The mascots are also there.-'' Love:''-Enters her bedroom- Heart-shaped cookies, anyone? Everyone (besides Love):Yay! Love:I'm baking more. -smiles-'' Mana:Sweet! -''giggles and takes a bite-'' Everyone (besides Love):Delicious! Hibiki:How did you get so good at cooking, Love-chan? Love:Hmm... I might have got it from my mom. Hehe! Miki:It clearly shows! I never knew you were so good! Love:It must have been the wish. ''-closes her eyes and smiles-'' Rose:Wish? Love:Once I put them in the oven, while it is baking, I make a wish for it to come out good. For people who eat it to smile. ''-smiles again-'' Miyuki:I'm glad you want to share happiness! So do I! Inori:''-giggles- She always is like that. Akane:So is Miyuki. She's lucky her Cure name is Happy. Love:Yeah, that's no fair! Setsuna:Love.. Love:Sorry! At least my name's Love... Mipple and Mepple:Attention please! -Everyone looks up- Mipple:We have a surprise-mipo! Nagisa:What? Mascots:Hmm? Mepple:Some very special people are coming to visit-mepo! Urara:And they are? Mepple:My friend- ''-Is interrupted by a knock at the door-'' Mepple:You'll see yourselves! Tsubomi:-Opens the door- What!? Saki:Eh? What, Tsubomi-chan? -All see a black drop, nothing else- Everyone:EHH? All except Mipple and Mepple:MEPPLE? MIPPLE? Mipple:I... Don't know!! Kanade:Hmm...-Steps outside, past the drop- Where are they? -The drop grows into the monster previously fought by Cures Love, Floral, Star, and Hope- All except Kanade:LOOK OUT! Kanade:-''Turns around-'' Wha-... ''-Screams in surprise-'' WHAT THE!? Monster:Oh, more girls. I don't really care for you. Unless you're Pretty Cure, get out of the way. Rin:Hmph! Nagisa:We'll show you! ''-All other Cures nod-'' Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, & Karen: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, & Setsuna: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, & Yuri: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, & Ako: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, & Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Mana, Rikka, Alice, & Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Cherry, Daisy, Sunny, & Rose: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! ''-Group Transformations, and solos (for Hikari, Kurumi, and Aguri)-'' Cure Black: Emissary of light, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of light, Cure White! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green Earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Milky Rose: The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-Picked fresh, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-Gathered fresh, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayer! Freshly-Harvested fresh, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-Ripened fresh, Cure Passion! Cure Blossom: The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! Cure Happy: Twinkling and shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and glittering! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage! A straight-out bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty! Cure Heart: Abundant love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The trump card of love! Cure Ace! Cure Blossom Mirage: The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage! Cure Marine Mirage: The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage! Cure Sunshine Mirage: The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! All Cures:Together we are... -Strikes introduction pose- Pretty Cure! Monster:There's... That many? Cure Black:Enough with your chit-chat! You will perish to the abyss you came from! Cure Peach:We got it! Cure Peach: Soar, melody of love! Cure Stick, Peach Rod! Cure Berry: Echo, the rhythm of hope! Cure Stick, Berry Sword! Cure Pine: Flutter, harmony of prayers! Cure Stick, Pine Flute! Cure Passion: Sing, rhapsody of happiness! Passion Harp! Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine: Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Cure Peach: Pretty Cure Love Sunshine... Cure Berry: .....Espoir Shower... Cure Pine: ....Healing Prayer.... Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine: .....FRESH! Cure Passion: Rage, storm of happiness! Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane! ''-No effect for a moment. Then the monster grows larger-'' Cure Peach:It's one of those! Cure Berry:Don't use your attacks! It will give it more energy! Cure Blossom Mirage:Can't we kick it? Cure Rouge:You'll get stuck. Cure Marine Mirage:Than what will we do?? ''-Lights fade to black. Second short film is shown, called ''Mini Pretty Cure!.-'' ''-After film, lights come back on. Marine Mirage repeats her line.-'' Cure Black:Not again! I can't believe this! Cure White:We know that's your quote, Black... Monster:While you guys blabber, I'm going to get more energy.'' -Laughs viciously and dissapears. Just then, the princesses arrive.-'' Princess Emily:''-gasps- That monster.... ARGH!! Pretty Cure, Meet Pretty Cure ''-All cures and mascots turn and see Emily, Shelby, Ella, Cream, and Kaitlan. They look shocked.-'' Mipple:-runs over- WHAT HAPPENED-MIPO?! ''-The others run over to, and Emily starts to get tears in her eyes-'' Emily:It was my fault... Cure Muse:How? Emily:It's a long story... Shelby:Do you know who Pretty Cure is? ''-All girls gasp, wondering how they know.-'' Ella:You see.... Emily:We transformed, and fought that monster who dissapeared. I lost my temper and attacked, but Kaitlan blocked it, because she knew the monster would grow. Cure Black:Pretty Cure?! Cure Blossom:We.... Cure Heart:We are also Pretty Cure! Emily:What? ''-All girls detransform. Emily, Shelby, and Ella are surprised.-'' Shelby:-Smiles-'' You're Pretty Cure too? Honoka:Yep! Cherry:Welcome to our Pretty Cure group! Ella:Thanks! Emily:Nice to meet you! Cream:Mipple! Mepple! Mipple and Mepple:Cream!! Mipple:It's been so long-mipo! Kaitlan:Mmph... Emily:Kaitlan!? Kaitlan:Yeah? Shelby:You okay? Kaitlan:Yes... But can I have some food? Inori:I'll fix some bread and soup. Kaitlan:Thanks... ''-faintly smiles-'' Sorry, I'm.... Just waking up... Can I be in a bed right now? Emily:Okay. Love:I'll show you the way to my bedroom. ''-The three go upstairs. The rest follow.-'' Kaitlan:Okay, so... Emily:Guess what? All the other girls here are Pretty Cure too! Kaitlan:R-really?! Shelby:Yep! Cool, right!? Kaitlan:Amazing! Nice to meet you all! ''-smiles-'' Cherry:You too! I can't wait to fight together! Kaitlan:Thank you. Cherry:You're welcome! Inori:Here you go! Kaitlan:Yay! Thanks! ''-Eats- Mmmm... I feel like I'm coming back to my senses! Love:Great! Kanade:Let's give them a cookie too! Miki:Yeah! Mana:That would be nice! Miyuki:It would make them happy~! Akane:Miyuki..... Kaitlan:Mmm.... ''-Eats fast and finishes- ''Sorry! The battle was long! ''-Has a ^^' look on her face-'' Inori:Want more, or a cookie? Kaitlan:Cookie, please! Love:Okay! ''-giggles and goes to get a cookie- '' Komachi:Anyway, where do you guys live? Emily:Oh, us? We live in a different world, called Royalty. 16 different kingdoms are located there, and us four are part of them! I rule the Heart Kingdom... Kaitlan:I rule the Floral Kingdom... Shelby:I rule the Star Kingdom... Ella:And I rule the Hope Kingdom! Honoka:Interesting! Nozomi:Cool! Miyuki:Princesses? Amazing! Akane:-giggles-'' Shelby:When did you guys meet? Nagisa:A long time ago.... Mana:For you guys. Cherry:Yeah, Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari have been around the longest. Emily:Ah. That's kind of cool! Miki:Yeah. Kaitlan:Uh... So, what now, now that we met and everything? Ella:Hm... Daisy:We should introduce all of our cure forms!! Cherry:Good idea, Daisy. Who goes first? Daisy:Hmm, well, how about Nagisa and her friends? We'll go in order! Shelby:Okay then. ^_^ Nagisa:I'm Nagisa, the leader of the three of us. I'm also known as Cure Black! Honoka:I'm Honoka, Nagisa's partner. I'm also known as Cure White! Hikari:I'm Hikari, a good friend of Cure Black and Cure White. While not exactly a Cure, I still battle and help the cures. I am also known as Shiny Luminous! ''-smiles-'' The Mysterious Puzzle Preparing for Battle The Very Beginning The Battle of Destiny Forever Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever